Total Drama Toons
The Characters Image:Sector V.gif|Numbuh 1 (Just visiting) Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 are competing. Image:Ed, Edd,n Eddy.jpg|Ed, Double D, and Eddy are competing. Image:Chowder and Panini.gif|Chowder and Panini are competing. Image:Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are competing. Image:Dexter.gif|Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark are competing. (Mandark not pictured) Image:Johnny, Susan, and Mary.jpg|Johnny, Susan, and Mary are competing. Image:CLgroup.jpg|Yumi, Odd, and Aileta are competing. Image:Picture_6.png|Lil'D... Image:Picture_7.png|Kim...and... Image:Picture_8.png|Philly Phil are competing. Image:Haley-long-american-dragon-jake-long-2880069-100-100.jpg|Haley (From American Dragon Jake Long) is competing. Teams Screaming Dolphins #Haley (Captain) #Numbuh 1 #Yumi #Numbuh 5 #Ed #Eddy #Buttercup #Dexter #Mandark #Mary #Lil' D #Philly Phil #Aileta Killer Hamsters #Johnny (Captain) #Numbuh 2 #Numbuh 3 #Numbuh 4 #Double D #Chowder #Panini #Dee Dee #Susan #Odd #Kim #Blossom #Bubbles Chapter 1: Meet and Greet Chris: Yo, welcome to the island, and I bet you are wondering why I'm here. Well let me tell you. Ok, so heres the deal, there will be a whole new cast, and they are toons from other shows that want to compete. Now let me tell you why the island looks different, it's because we changed it, as in making it look nicer. And instead of Chef cooking the food, it will be delicious food cooked by Marial and her dog Courage, as you can see no Usties, (Flashes to Usties) "Finally, 8 whole weeks away from Marial and that stupid dog". Yeah, I know, it's going to be awesome! So sit back, relax, and enjoy Total...Drama...Toons! *Theme Song Plays* "Welcome back, and now lets meet the cast." Then the first boat pulled up, and three boys got out of it. Chirs said "Ed, Edd, and Eddy, welcome to Total Drama Toons." Ed said "Buttered toast!" "Excuse me Ed, but we're here for the cash" said Eddy. Double D said "It's nice to meet you Chris, and you can call me Double D if you want." Then a second boat pulled up and 5 kids walked out of it. "Ahh, yes, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 welcome" said Chris. "Well it's nice to meet you too, and it's also nice that these galactic Kids Next Door guys let me compete" said Numbuh 1. Then Numbuh 3 said "Hi, you must be Double D, I saw you on Ed, Edd,n Eddy, and it's so nice to meet you." "Well, it's nice to meet you to Numbuh 3" said Double D. "Just call me Kuki" said Numbuh 3. Then the next boat pulled up and a pink bunny and a cat-bear-rabbit thing came out of it. Then Chris said "Chowder, Panini, welcome to the island." "OMG! This it is so nice to be here!" said Panini with excitement. Then Panini said "Isn't this great Chowder, it's just"- "I'm not your boyfriend!" Chowder interrupted Panini. Chris said "And here comes Johnny, Susan, and Mary", as the boat pulled up. "Hello everyone!" said Johnny. "Johnny, I thought we agreed that I say hello first" said Susan. "And I go second" Mary added. Johnny said "Ugh, I forgot, oops." "Well that explains why you just went first" said Susan. Then another boat pulled up and a girl wearing ponytails jumped out of it. "Welcome Haley!" said Chris. As Haley walked pass Chris as if he didn't exist. On the next boat that pulled up had two boys and a girl were in it. Chris said "Ahh yes, Kim, Lil' D, and Philly Phil, welcome." "Why hello there" said Kim. "Yes, hi" said Philly Phil. "Nice to see you" Lil' D added. "Well it's nice to meet you guys too" said Chris. The next boat pulled up and coming out of it was two girls and a boy. "Yumi, Odd, Aileta, welcome to the isalnd!" said Chris. Odd said "Why hello man, what's up man, nice to see you man". "If he says "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke like Gwen said in season one" said Numbuh 5. Yumi said "Hello everyone, you must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet you all". "Yes, it is" Aileta added to what Yumi said. Then Odd was walking past Susan and said "I'll see you by cabins tonight". "Shut up you jerk" said Susan. Chris said "Well it looks like the next boat is here." As three girls flew out of it. "Holy crap, did they just fly" said Numbuh 2 in shock. Chris said "Yes, yes they did, and you won't need to worry, because these girls will not be using their powers in this show, the only thing they can do is fly, because I like to see them fly." "Umm, ok, but anyway I'm Blossom." "I'm Bubbles." "And I'm Buttercup." "Well it's nice to see you" said Double D. "Hey everyone, it's Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark" said Chris. Then Dexter and Mandark got out of the boat normaly, but Dee Dee jumped off, and then bumped her head on the Dock of Shame, then went down in the water cross-eyed. "Ooh, that was not good" said Odd with a chuckle. Susan said "Odd, she can be really really hurt." Then Susan pulled Dee Dee out of the water and Dee Dee said "Wow, do it again, do it again." "No" said Chris. Then Chris said "Ok, everyone meet at the campfire pit in 10." So 10 minutes later everyone was at the campfire pit. "Ok contestants, this is Total Drama Toons, your home for the next 8 weeks" said Chris. Then Chris said "These contestants around all of you will be your competition, cabin mates, and maybe your friends." "Well maybe your friends" Chris said again. Odd said "Excuse me Chris, what is the arraingements for sleeping, because I would like a bunk under her", as Odd points to Susan. Susan said "They're not co-ed right?" "No, girls are in one side, and guys in another" said Chris. "Feeeeeeoooh" said Susan in relief. *'Chris:' You will also be able to share your thoughts, feelings, or just get something off your chest. *'Numbuh 5:' Ugh, oooooookey. *'Bubbles:' Umm, where is that gosh darn sink!? *'Panini:' OMG! This is soooo awesome! Haha! *'Numbuh 2:' Hey everyone, check this out! I have a joke. What did the grilled cheese say to the nugget? I'm so cheesey today! "Numbuh 2, I didn't find that very funny." said Numbuh 5 outside the confesstional. Then the scene flashes back to the contestants. Chris said "Ok, so heres the deal, first off call Numbuhs 1-5 by their real names, anyway I'm going to slit you guys up into two teams when I call out your name, so if you hear your name, go stand over there...Nigel, Yumi, Abby, Ed, Eddy, Buttercup, Dexter, Mandark, Mary, Lil' D, Haley, Philly Phil, and Aileta." "You guys will be the Screaming Dolphins!" said Chris. "Hahaha, I'm a dolphin, owk!" said Ed. "Dolphins don't go "owk" Ed" Eddy added. Then Chris said "The rest of you over there...Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Double D, Chowder, Panini, Dee Dee, Susan, Odd, Kim, Blossom, Bubbles, and Johnny." "You guys will be known as the Killer Hamsters!" "This is so awesome" said Johnny. Chris said "Now let me tell you how we made the camp look different, you see, I won the lottery, but sadly I spent all of it that we could not afford a new confesstional." Chris then said "Now any questions, cool, now let's go find your cabins, Dolphins your in the West cabin, Hamsters your in East." So the two teams went to go get acclimated in their cabins. In the girls side of the Dolphin cabin, Haley was putting her suitcase on one of the top bunks. "Ok, I get two bunks, any disagreements" said Haley. Numbuh 5 said "Yes, I think everyone should have one bunk, because thats not fair." "Oh hahaha, loser" said Haley. Numbuh 5 said "Don't dare you talk to me like that." "Oh sorry, umm, I didn't mean too" said Haley as if she didn't mean it. *'Haley:' Phhhhhh, yeah right, Abby is a loser, not only that, but she's also a moron Haley paused for a moment, she's not going to see this is she. The scene flashes back to the girls side of the Dolphin cabin. Then Buttercup decided to put a tray of ice down Haley's shirt. Then Haley screamed "Ahhhhhh, what the hack moron." "Uhh, I wanted to do it." Buttercup said. Haley said "Well, you made me jump like 50 feet off the bed, so don't you ever do it again...LOSER." "Stop calling people names" said Yumi. "Ugh, hello, I can do whatever the heck I want" said Haley in a mean tone. Meanwhile over on the guys side of the Dolphin cabin, they seemed to getting along just fine. Then Lil' D said "Do you guys want to go grab a snack?" "Ok, sure" said Nigel. So all the boys from the Screaming Dolphins went to go get a snack. So the scene cuts to all the girls in the Hamster cabin. Then Numbuh 3 said "According to the level Double D let me borrow, it appears to be that all the beds are level." "Ok poindexter, and do you happen to like Double D or something" Blossom said. Numbuh 3 said "Well I guess, and don't call me a poindexter." "Ok fine, I won't" said Blossom. *'Numbuh 3:' Ok, Blossom is so right, I do like Double D, and I think he is a really nice guy, so yeah, I like him. Then the scene cuts to all the guys in the Killer Hamster cabin. "I call this bunk" said Johnny. "Then I get the top" Odd added. So while the guys were assigning bunks, Chirs came by and told everyone to meet in the Main Loge. So all of the contestants were there. Then Chris said "Ok, you guys have about 5 minutes to eat, and then it will be time for your first challenge. "Umm, Odd, do you know if our first challenge will be hard?" said Bubbles. Odd said "Well, how hard can it be?" The scene flashes to all the contestants, as they are standing on a cliff with a diving board on it. "Ok, your first challenge is to climb this 10 foot high diving board, and jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake" said Chris. "Ugh, excuse me what did you just ask me to do!?" said Yumi. Chris said "Well, were you paying attention, because I don't feel like repeating myself right now." "Yes, I was paying attention, duh!" said Yumi. Then Chris said "Ok, Killer Hamsters, you guys are up first". "Oh wow!" said Susan. "So who wants to go first?" Susan said again. Odd said "Ladies first." "Fine, I'll go first" said Susan. Then Susan climbed up the latter and jumped off the diving board. Chowder said "I'm next!" Then Chowder jumped off. Followed up by Blossom and Bubbles, who did not fly. Then Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Double D jumped. "Umm, Chris, I have a medical condition, so I can't jump" said Kim. Chris said "Well, ok, heres your chicken hat, but are you sure you don't want to jump." Kim said "Well, I've just looked at the other team, and I don't any of them will jump." *Shows the Screaming Dolphins in silence* Then the rest of the Killer Hamsters all jumped. Chris said "Ok, Screaming Dolphins, your up." "Oh, I am not doing this" said Haley. "But why" said Aileta. Haley said "Umm, hello, we are on live TV, so I'll get my hair wet." Yumi said "Oh, your doing it alright." "Make me" said Haley. Then Yumi pulled Haley up the diving board and pushed her off. Haley said "Yumi, your gonna regret this." "Oh hahaha, very funny" said Yumi jumping off. Then Mandark jumped off. Followed up by Dexter, Aileta, Numbuh 5, Philly Phil, and Lil' D. It was then Eddy's turn to jump. Eddy said "Here I go, away away." *'Eddy:' Ugh, away away, why the heck did say that, I should've said bombs away. Then Buttercup, Numbuh 1, and Mary jumped. Although Buttercup did not fly. "Ok, Screaming Dolphins, Ed is the only person left on your team that needs to jump, and you guys need this jump for the win" said Chris. Then Ed climbed up the diving board letter. *'Haley:' All I have to say is that he better make it. The scene flashed back to Ed at the tip of the diving board. "Here I go, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Ed landing into the safe zone. Then Chris said "The Screaming Dolphins win!" "Killer Hamsters, I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight" said Chris. So at the bonfire, Chris said "Killer Hamsters, one of you will be going home, and the contestant that does not reseve a corn dog, must walk down the Dock of Shame to get on the Jet Boat of Losers, haha, yeah we bought a jet boat too." Then Chris said "But anyway, when you hear your name come get your corn dog, Hoagie, Chowder, Panini, Blossom, Odd, Kuki, Double D, Susan, Johnny, Dee Dee, and the final corn dog goes to *Dramatic music plays*, Kim." Bubbles said "WHAT, you guys voted for me, me!" "Yes, yes they did, because when you jumped it looked like you didn't fly, but you did a little just to get into the safe zone, and your team must of saw you, so bye" said Chris. So Bubbles got into the Jet Boat of Losers and left. Then Chris said "Alright, so maybe this wasn't the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever, but stay tooned for another exciting chapter of Total...Drama...Toons." Chapter 2: Olympic Training Trivia *This Fanfic was made by Numbuh3. *Haley is the only Disney character to compete. The others being from Cartoon Network. Goofs *Chris waited until after he announced the teams to say what he did with the camp. *It is ironic that somehow the Killer Hamsters saw Bubbles fly a little while jumping. *Chris waited until the end to say that they got a jet boat to replace the Boat of Losers. Elimination Chart Color Code: Screaming Dolphins Killer Hamsters Merged Team WIN: Was on winning team. WIN: Won individual challenge or won for their team. IN: Got a corn dog in the corn dog ceremony. LOW: Got the final corn dog in the corn dog ceremony. OUT: Voted off in this chapter. Friends & Conflicts Haley-Numbuh 5 Conflict This is the conflict between Haley and Numbuh 5. In Meet and Greet, when they were in the cabin, Haley wanted two bunks all to herself. Then Numbuh 5 said that was not fair. Numbuh 3+Double D Relationship This is the Relationship between Numbuh 3 and Double D. In the beginning of Meet and Greet, Numbuh 3 saw Double D and said it was nice to meet him, and told him to call her by her real name "Kuki". Then in the confessional Numbuh 3 said Double D was a really nice guy and she also said she liked him. Although, this can also mean a sign of friendship.